


Anaconda

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: A Mystrade Playlist [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Mycroft really needs to check the CD player after Greg's daughters visit.





	Anaconda

            It was an exhausted Mycroft Holmes that trudged up the steps to his home. It was only noon on a Saturday, but he’d already put in a 10-hour day. As he unlocked the door and entered the foyer, the vibration of a heavy bass line and the distant sound of rather raucous music greeted him. Sighing he put away his umbrella. Making his way to his office he noticed that the whole house was thrumming. He dropped off his briefcase and went looking for the likely source of this… noise.

 

            Mycroft found him in their bedroom. Greg had decided to clean out his closet, finally. Clothes were strewn about the bed and drawers open in the dresser. The silvered haired man was standing with his back to Mycroft wearing only his pants. His hips were swinging in time to the music, such that it was. Suddenly, he became aware of the lyrics and Mycroft’s eyes widened. Never had he heard such… Oh my…

 

            _“Oh my gosh, look at her butt…”_

 

            “Gregory!” Mycroft called out into the din. His eyes never leaving the enticing sway of his lover’s arse.

 

            _“Pussy put his butt to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil…”_

 

            “Gregory!” Mycroft tried again a little louder, but he found his throat felt tight. His heart had settled into the rhythm of the music. His partner continued to gyrate, oblivious to the other man’s presence.

 

             Greg pulled a jumper out of a drawer and spun around still dancing. He caught sight of the gob-smacked British government. A brief look of surprise crossed Greg’s face followed by an evil grin spreading over his countenance. Tossing the sweater aside he danced up to Mycroft singing along.

 

_“My anaconda don’t…”_

 

              “Gregory…” Mycroft whispered.

 

_“My anaconda don’t…”_

 

              The beat of the music was pulsing through his body, fueling waves of desire. Greg moved into Mycroft’s personal space; his dark eyes locked on the wide, blue gaze of his lover.

 

_“My anaconda don’t want none unless you got buns, hun…”_

 

              The older man brushed against his lover’s body gently nudging the bulge that had grown in those few moments. He trailed his hands under Mycroft’s suit jacket lapels and pushed it off to fall on the floor.

 

_“Oh my gosh, look at her butt…”_

 

               Mycroft squeaked, rendered inarticulate as Greg’s hands slid down and grabbed a double handful of the younger man’s bum, pulling him close. The kiss was hard and demanding and Mycroft responded in kind. 

 

_“Yeah, he love this fat ass…”_

 

 His brain went off line.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from Anaconda by Nicki Minaj


End file.
